Raman spectroscopy is a technique for analyzing molecules or materials. In conventional Raman Spectroscopy, an analyte (or sample) that is to be analyzed is irradiated with high intensity monochromatic electromagnetic radiation provided by a radiation source, such as a laser. An electromagnetic radiation detector detects radiation that is scattered by the analyte. The characteristics of the scattered radiation provide information relating to the analyte.
Conventional Raman spectroscopy systems typically include an electromagnetic radiation source that is configured to emit incident electromagnetic radiation, an analyte stage on which an analyte may be positioned, and an electromagnetic radiation detector. The radiation detector is configured to detect at least a portion of scattered radiation that is scattered by the analyte. Raman spectroscopy systems also typically include various optical components positioned between the radiation source and the analyte stage, and between the analyte stage and the radiation detector. Such optical components may include lenses, filters, and apertures.
The radiation source may be a commercially available laser. The wavelength or wavelengths of incident electromagnetic radiation that may be emitted by the electromagnetic radiation source typically are within or near the visible region of the electromagnetic radiation spectrum.
The radiation detector receives and detects at least a portion of the scattered radiation that is scattered by an analyte disposed on the analyte stage. The detector may include a device for determining the wavelength of the scattered radiation (for example, a monochromator) and a device for determining the intensity of the scattered radiation (for example, a photomultiplier). Typically, the scattered radiation is scattered in all directions relative to the analyte stage.
Optical components positioned between the radiation source and the analyte stage are used to collimate, filter, or focus the incident radiation before the incident radiation impinges on the analyte stage. Optical components positioned between the analyte stage and the radiation detector are used to collimate, filter, or focus the scattered radiation.
An analyte may be provided on an analyte stage of a Raman spectroscopy system and irradiated with incident radiation emitted by a radiation source to perform Raman spectroscopy using a Raman spectroscopy system. As the incident radiation impinges on the analyte, at least some of the incident radiation will be scattered by the analyte. A majority of the photons of the incident radiation that impinge on the analyte are elastically scattered by the analyte. In other words, the scattered photons have the same energy, and thus the same wavelength, as the incident photons. This elastic scattering of photons is termed “Rayleigh scattering,” and radiation consisting of these elastically scattered photons is termed “Rayleigh scattered radiation” or “Rayleigh radiation.”
The Rayleigh scattering process can be further described with reference to the simplified Jablonski diagram shown schematically in FIG. 1, which illustrates various energy levels of a hypothetical analyte. In FIG. 1, energy levels of the analyte are represented as horizontal lines. As seen therein, the ground state energy level (the lowest energy level) is shown at the bottom of the diagram, excited vibrational energy states are shown just above the ground state, excited electronic energy states are shown at the top of the diagram, and virtual excited states are shown between the excited electronic states and the excited vibrational states. As seen in FIG. 1, Rayleigh scattering typically involves absorption of a single photon of the incident radiation by the analyte, which causes the analyte to transition from the ground state to a virtual state followed by relaxation to the ground state. As the analyte relaxes to the ground state, the analyte emits a photon of scattered radiation that has energy equal to that of the photon of the incident radiation. In this manner, the photon of the incident radiation is considered to have been elastically scattered.
In addition to the Rayleigh scattering of photons, a very small fraction of the photons of the incident radiation may be inelastically scattered by the analyte. Raman scattered radiation is also emitted from the analyte. Typically, only about 1 in 107 of the photons of the incident radiation is inelastically scattered by the analyte. These inelastically scattered photons have a different wavelength than the photons of the incident radiation. This inelastic scattering of photons is termed “Raman scattering,” and radiation consisting of Raman scattered photons is termed “Raman scattered radiation” or “Raman radiation.” The photons of the Raman scattered radiation can have wavelengths less than, or more typically, greater than the wavelength of the photons of the incident radiation.
The Raman scattering process can be further described with reference to the simplified Jablonski diagram shown in FIG. 1. When a photon of the incident radiation collides with the analyte, energy can be transferred from the photon to the analyte, or from the analyte to the photon. When energy is transferred form the photon of the incident radiation to the analyte, the Raman scattered photon will have a lower energy and a corresponding longer wavelength than the incident photon. These Raman scattered photons having lower energy than the incident photons are collectively referred to in Raman spectroscopy as the “Stokes radiation.” As seen in FIG. 1, 1st order Stokes Raman scattering typically involves absorption of a single photon of the incident radiation by the analyte, which causes the analyte to transition from a first energy state (for example, the ground state) to an excited virtual state. The analyte then relaxes to an excited vibrational state of higher energy than the first energy state. As the analyte relaxes to the excited vibrational state, the analyte emits a photon of scattered radiation that has less energy (and a longer wavelength) than the photon of the incident radiation. In this manner, the photon of the incident radiation is considered to have been inelastically scattered.
When energy is transferred from the analyte to a Raman scattered photon, the Raman scattered photon will have a higher energy and a corresponding shorter wavelength than the photon of the incident radiation. These Raman scattered photons, which have higher energy than the incident photons, are collectively referred to in Raman spectroscopy as the “anti-Stokes radiation.” As seen in FIG. 1, 1st order anti-Stokes Raman scattering typically involves absorption of a single photon of the incident radiation by the analyte, which causes the analyte to transition from an excited vibrational energy state to an excited virtual state. The analyte then relaxes to a lower energy state (for example, the ground state) than the excited vibrational energy state. As the analyte relaxes to the lower energy state, the analyte emits a photon of scattered radiation that has more energy (and a shorter wavelength) than the photon of the incident radiation. In this manner, the photon of the incident radiation is considered to have been inelastically scattered.
The shift in energy (wavelength, frequency, or wave number) of the Raman scattered photons in relation to the Rayleigh scattered photons is known as the “Raman shift.”
Raman scattering primarily involves a one photon excitation—one photon relaxation process. These Raman scattering processes are often referred to as “1st order” Raman scattering processes. However, multiple photon excitation—single photon relaxation processes are also observed and are referred to as “hyper Raman scattering” processes. Two photon excitation—one photon relaxation scattering processes are referred to as “2nd order” hyper Raman scattering processes, three-photon excitation—one photon relaxation processes are referred to as “3rd order” Raman scattering processes, etc. These higher order Raman scattering processes are often referred to as “harmonics.”
In 2nd order scattering processes, a molecule of the analyte in an initial energy state absorbs the energy from two photons of the incident radiation causing an energy transition in the analyte to a virtual excited state, followed by relaxation to a final energy state and emission of a single scattered photon. If the final energy state is the same as the initial energy state, the scattering process is referred to as hyper Raleigh scattering. If the final energy state is higher than the initial energy state, the scattering process is referred to as 2nd order Stokes hyper Raman scattering. Finally, if the final energy state is lower than the initial energy state, the scattering process is referred to as 2nd order anti-Stokes hyper Raman scattering. The Stokes and anti-Stokes 2nd order hyper Raman scattering processes are also represented in the Jablonski diagram shown in FIG. 1.
Information may be obtained from hyper Raman scattered radiation that cannot be obtained from 1st order Raman scattered radiation. In particular, vibrational information may be suppressed in Raman scattered radiation due to symmetry issues, thereby resulting in what are often referred to as “silent modes.” These silent modes may not be suppressed in the hyper Raman scattered radiation.
When an analyte is irradiated with incident radiation, the scattered radiation may include Raman scattered radiation, which may comprise 1st order Raman scattered radiation (Stokes and anti-Stokes) and higher order hyper Raman scattered radiation (Stokes and anti-Stokes), in addition to Rayleigh scattered radiation. The, Raman scattered radiation that is scattered by the analyte (including the hyper Raman scattered radiation) is often referred to as the “Raman signal.”
The Raman signal is detected using the radiation detector. The wavelengths and corresponding intensity of the Raman scattered radiation may be determined and used to provide a Raman spectral graph. Analytes generate unique Raman spectral graphs. The unique Raman spectral graph obtained by performing Raman spectroscopy can be used to obtain information relating to the analyte including, but not limited to, the identification of an unknown analyte, or the determination of physical and chemical characteristics of a known analyte.
The number of Raman scattered photons that are scattered by an analyte is extremely small relative to the number of Rayleigh scattered photons, and the number of hyper Raman scattered photons is even smaller than the number of 1st order Raman scattered photons. Typical radiation detectors are capable of detecting the high-intensity Rayleigh scattered radiation in addition to the low-intensity Raman scattered radiation. The detection of the Raman scattered radiation may be difficult due to the high intensity of the Rayleigh scattered radiation. To overcome this difficulty, a radiation filter may be positioned between the analyte stage and the detector to prevent the Rayleigh scattered radiation from being detected by the detector, thus allowing only the Raman scattered radiation to be received by the detector. Commercially available notch filters may be used for such purposes.
After removal of the Rayleigh scattered radiation, the various wavelengths of Raman scattered radiation typically are spatially separated using a diffraction grating. The separated wavelengths of Raman scattered radiation typically are detected or imaged simultaneously using a charge coupled device (CCD) array. Alternatively, the wavelengths of Raman scattered radiation may be detected using a photomultiplier tube (PMT).
Surface-enhanced Raman spectroscopy (SERS) is a technique that allows for enhancement of the intensity of the Raman scattered radiation relative to conventional Raman spectroscopy (i.e., the number of Raman scattered photons that are scattered by an analyte). In SERS, the analyte typically is adsorbed onto or placed adjacent to what is often referred to as a SERS-active structure. SERS-active structures typically include a metal surface or structure. Interactions between the analyte and the metal surface may cause an increase in the intensity of the Raman scattered radiation.
Several types of metallic structures have been employed in SERS techniques to enhance the intensity of Raman scattered radiation that is scattered by an analyte. Some examples of such structures include electrodes in electrolytic cells, metal colloid solutions, and metal substrates such as a roughened metal surface or metal “islands” formed on a substrate. For example, it has been shown that adsorbing analyte molecules onto or near a specially roughened metal surface of gold or silver can enhance the Raman scattering intensity by factors of between 103 and 106.
Raman spectroscopy recently has been performed employing metal nanoparticles, such as nanometer scale needles, particles, and wires, as opposed to a simple roughened metallic surface. This process will be referred to herein as nano-enhanced Raman spectroscopy (NERS). Structures comprising nanoparticles that are used to enhance the intensity of Raman scattered radiation may be referred to as NERS-active structures. The intensity of the Raman scattered radiation that is scattered by an analyte adsorbed on such a NERS-active structure can be increased by factors as high as 1016.